Noticed
by Nami7623
Summary: I noticed him. The strange man who ordered two ice creams that he never touched. Waiting for someone who never came. VxY
1. Chapter 1

This has been hanging around my laptop for quite some time and I finally decided to post it.

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>Noticed <strong>

Peculiar. It was what I thought when I first saw him enter the ice cream shop. He was hard not to notice really, his appearance and actions were not what one would call common. He definitely stood out in the colorful, childish shop. He entered the shop daily though; it started a few years back around autumn.

The man's eyes are one of the first things I noticed about him. They were blood red. His long, almost black hair held back from his face by a red bandana. It darkly contrasted with his exceptionally pale skin. Black and red happened to be the only colors I ever saw him wearing. He was never dressed in casual clothing, but not too formal looking either. The man appeared to be in his late twenties. He never smiled, nor said anything except when placing his order. After a while, it was ready for him. Every day at eight thirty-five. He never missed a day and never was late.

The order was two ice creams, one chocolate and one vanilla. He asked for them in cups, not cones. However, he did not give the impression of being a cone sort of man. His appearance made him look too important to have ice cream melting down his hand. The man always sat in the front of the shop's window. A small table for two, he sat on the left and the right stayed empty. He placed the vanilla treat in front of him, and yet, always left it untouched. The chocolate was placed parallel to his own. Sometimes I would like to imagine that someone was sitting next to him, but in my mind, the image was blurry- Faceless.

I never understood why he did this. Why he waited until both treats had completely melted before leaving. Why he spent the energy and money on something he was not ever planning on enjoying.

The staff all had wild guess and stories surrounding the mysterious man; from straightforward craziness, to an endless battle fighting his temptations after losing weight. The accusations certainly were there, making him even more mystifying. I personally liked to think that he lost a child who he brought here before. He seemed to express that kind of lost, that kind of loneliness. I never held such sympathy for a person before.

Three years passed and nothing changed with his routine, every morning he never failed to show.

Until one day, she came in shortly after him.

A woman, she appeared to be in her early twenties, a little younger than he seemed to be. She was out of place next to him; she wore tight black jeans with a plain white shirt. Her red sneakers made me smile when she had first entered the shop, but that was before I took a good look at her. She had long, straight black hair. Her brown eyes were soft with kindness. However, those eyes were currently fogged red due to her tears.

I couldn't help but be entirely surprised by her entrance.

"You can't keep doing this! This is not what she would what- She didn't bring you back to life to allow you to slip back into emptiness." Her words, laced with understanding and sadness tore at my very core. The shop went completely silent. I had a sick feeling that the mystery that was this man was about to unravel. I suddenly realized that was not prepared, I hadn't expected this to ever really happen.

"Leave me be." I had forgotten how his voice sounded, how deep and empty it was. He was so emotionless, and like millions of times before I wondered what had happened to make him like this. To make him so detached.

"No! We have left you be for long enough. This stops now." I had to give this woman credit, even through her tears her voice was determined.

"You do not-"

"Vincent, we lost her too."

This hit him hard. I could tell by his sudden withdraw. He said nothing and looked over at the chocolate ice cream that had begun to melt in its spot on the table. The silence, trimmed with uneasy, felt nothing like the silence he sat in before. It seemed to be a lifetime before the woman spoke again. "Live, so when you meet her again you can tell her about all the things you did. Live for her."

"I will _never_ love another." His words left his mouth strong, unwavering. I believed him. I knew with every fiber of my being that this man would never love a person the way he loved this unknown woman. His devotion for her was proof enough.

"No one is asking you to do that." This woman seemed to understand that, she seemed to know exactly how he felt.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest. Minutes flew by, not a word was exchanged anywhere within the shop.

"Very well." he finally stated and with a slight nod, he exited the shop.

He left.

The ice cream on the table was still melting, a symbol of his commitment. I could not believe he left before it finished melting. His routine broken after all this time.

The woman stood there, looking at the chocolate ice cream with tears streaming down her face.

My curiosity could no longer hold.

I slowly walked up to her.

She seemed to know exactly what I wanted as I stood there next to her. She began to explain, "It is really silly, so novel like. She loved him, but he was too blinded by his past to notice."

For a moment, I was afraid that she would not say any more than this, and maybe my eyes expressed that fear because after that moment she continued.

A broken laugh left her lips, "She use to beg him every morning to take her to get ice cream_. 'It would be the perfect first date Vinnie.'_" Her voice changed to mimic a woman I was suddenly captivated by. _"'You would get vanilla, because you can't be seen with chocolate- it would totally ruin your badass image. And I would get chocolate because it's obviously the best favor!'_"

I abruptly realized that this was not the story I had pictured, he did not have a child that was taken from him by a bitter ex-wife. It was so much worse than that. My fantasy of him walking in one day with a small child in hand was completely shattered, and it hurt so much more than I ever dreamed it would.

"She would rant about how they would sit by the window and when the sun hit her face, he would fall in love with her immediately. Her head never really left the clouds."

I needed to know what happened to her, and the woman next to me did not disappoint.

"They got into a fight one day when she demanded that he explain his feelings. Vincent just wasn't ready to let go of his past and hatful words were exchanged. They worked together. Have you heard of WRO?"

I nodded quickly, the nervousness of finally knowing eating away at me.

"Yes, well they were in a combat force together. Partners. He was angry and didn't show up to work that day. An attack in Kalm, she was trying to get a child out of a burning building. They told her it was hopeless, too dangerous. She didn't care, never had a knack for authority. Both she and the child died."

"I'm so sorry." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. However, I knew it wasn't enough. It was not ever going to be enough.

"Yuffie." she whispered softly under her breath.

"What?" I asked, confused by the randomness.

"Her name was Yuffie." I stared back down at the chocolate ice cream as the woman left. I finally had answers, had names. Yet, it felt nothing like I thought it would. The sadness was almost drowning me. After a while, I moved and went to toss the thoroughly melted treats in the trash.

The shop was quiet for the remainder of the day.

I went home and cried for that man and woman that never had a chance at love. Never in my life had I felt a connection to people I barely knew. They had affected me in a way that I would never forget. I knew at that moment that no one would ever touch my life the way they had. I couldn't help but feel bitter at the whole situation. Now and again life was just too cruel. It was not fair by any means.

I never saw him again.

Neither he nor the woman who shed light on the situation ever returned to the ice cream shop.

Yet, sometimes, when the light would reflect off the window and land on his table, I could picture them. Vincent and Yuffie, enjoying their ice cream. She would be looking out the window laughing at something she saw. He would be gazing at her with something keen to adoration.

The first date that they never had the privilege of sharing.

* * *

><p>Well, please let me know what you thought! I would love some feedback since this is the only story I posted here where the narrator isn't a main character. Also, I have a somewhat completed version of this in Vincent's POV. So, if you guys are interested just say so and I can put it up. Thanks for reading!<p>

Till next time,

Nami


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is the chapter in Vincent POV. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and _italics_ are words spoken by Yuffie in the past. Plus, every time Vincent mentions "her" he is thinking about Yuffie. Alrighy, here we go.

Disclaimer: As depressing as it is to mention, I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p><strong>Noticed <strong>

Regret. It seems that my life was created and lived by that one word. Everything I have ever done and will do eventually leads up to it. Perhaps, it is just the life I was meant to live, to be tied down by feelings I cannot ignore. Cold, alone. Empty. If only that were true, if only I could not feel the effects of the world around me. To shut it all out and regret nothing. Yet, I cannot. She made it impossible for me to do such a thing.

_"You're not a monster, Vince. Just a bit misguided." _

At times at wish I never met her, that she never dared to enter my life. I want nothing more than to completely erase her memory from my mind. My mind burns to forget, to take away the regret. The ache that grips my very soul as I remember her. Reeve says I am bitter because she was taken from me, but bitter does not cover the feelings washing through me. I want to destroy every reminder that she had lived. To take away every single thing that brings her to my mind. Take all of it away, only then can I finally move on.

_"Jeez, you still breathing aren't you?! Get up and live your life!" _

However, Reeve is not wrong. I am bitter. Bitter that fate designed it so that we could never be. That I could never have her, but Gods do I want her. She is my every thought. I know I cannot have her, but the feelings will not diminish.

That is why I am here, why I cannot stop this routine I have set for myself. At exactly eight thirty-five each morning I enter this childish ice cream shop. I do not belong here, with its colorful walls and happy decor. But I cannot leave, cannot break this tradition I have set for myself.

Why? Because she had only asked for one thing. One simple request and I selfishly denied her each time.

_"But Vinnie! Everyone loves ice cream!" _

I continuously lied and pushed her away. Demanding she leave me in peace. The irony was not lost on me.

_"I don't understand! One minute we're friends and the next you're a total jerk! What is your problem?" I could already see the outcome of this conversation. It would not be ending well for either of us. _

_"Currently? You." I know it is cruel to blame her, but she should not be wasting her affections in someone like me. However, telling her that will only make her resolve stronger. She will only see it as hope. _

_"Why? Because I love you? Well, than by all means give me a solution!" _

_She is more upset then I have ever seen her before. Maybe pretending as though this is not occurring is not the best way of going about things. Yet, I cannot see another solution. I wish to tell her more than anything, but I know better. Such light should never be tied down to darkness, it will eventually diminish. I realize it is more than selfishness but I cannot lose her. I only destroy those closest to me and she will not be in my line of casualties. I will not allow her to be. _

_"We are not going to discuss this." _

_"You never want to talk about it! I'm not a kid Vincent; you can't ignore my feelings and pretend like you're my bodyguard or something!" Her fists pound down hard onto the table and she stands up to face me. _

_I will not be deterred. _

_"We are not discussing-" _

_"Listen up, jerk! I love you! And you can't do anything about it." Yuffie's voice grips my heart and I am more determined than ever to get her to leave before I do something we both will regret. _

_"Get out." _

_"No!" _

_I cannot bring myself to face her. Quickly, I turn away, my hand clamped shut, nails piercing into my palm. The anger is blinding. _

_"Vincent please-" _

_"Shut. Up." I demand harshly, wishing for her to leave me be. _

_"Why?! Why does everyone get a happy ending but us? I know you care about me-" _

_"Do not dilute yourself. I would never love you." The lie feels like acid escaping my lips. My mind twisting with her question, I hesitate before recalling why I have to protect her. _

_I do not miss her flinch, "Just listen for a second-" _

_"Enough. Leave me in peace." _

_She finally turns to leave, but I can tell she is not pleased. _

_"I wish I could tell you I hate you, but that's the _real_ problem- isn't it Vinnie?" Her words are so cold that I feel as though she is not the same person as before. I reach out to her but she is already gone. I realize that even though I tried to protect her from me, to save her light. I ended up destroying it anyway. _

I know I do not belong here and the occupants of the small ice cream parlor do not ignore this fact. They speak of me constantly, thinking that I cannot hear them. They obviously do not know who I am, yet, most people cannot recognize us unless we are in our combat uniforms. One of the employees has taken a curiosity in me. A young woman who does little to hide her stares and words.

I ignore them.

They are not who I am here for.

I often find myself staring at the empty seat in front of me, think of what she would do or say to me. Dreaming pathetically of a woman I would never have. However, there are quick moments where I could almost swear she was there. Smiling at me as if nothing had happened, as if nothing changed.

_"You should smile more often- You're scaring people." _

I heard the small bell hanging on the door ring softly and glanced up to see Tifa marching over towards my direction. I knew this would not end in my favor by the tears streaming around her eyes. Her gaze was set with pure determination and I already knew what the outcome of this conversation would be. With that knowledge I glanced down at the chocolate ice cream I had just purchased.

I could barely think of her name without the pain, even though I constantly thought of her, her name would only add to it. Made it more real in my mind. I never questioned the logic of it.

"You can't keep doing this! This is not what she would what- She didn't bring you back to life to allow you to slip back into emptiness." Tifa was singing the same song and it had the same numbing effect. I glanced away for her piercing gaze in attempt to lessen the weight of the truth in them. All the while noticing the ice cream parlor going silent and the curious eyes upon us.

This was not the time for Tifa, "Leave me be."

"No! We have left you be for long enough. This stops now." Her voice came out strong, even though her face gave her feelings away. Tifa wanted this to be over as much as I wanted to fix my mistake. She could not possibility understand.

"You do not-"

"Vincent, we lost her too."

I stopped breathing and looked back over at the slightly melting chocolate ice cream.

That was the problem. I did not have her and either did they. We could neither speak nor see her and it was something that would always be missing for us. Every time we were together the empty spot would never go unnoticed. The room will always be quieter, colder without her. And the knowledge of her loss hurt more than we could bear.

The first year was most difficult and we never met without tears being spilt or vicious words being spoken. Since her death, Tifa has made it her personal life goal to have us all together each week. Cloud says it helps to fill the void and I cannot agree less. Yet, if it help some of us, I will not be so selfish to deny. The second year was not as horrid. Cid and Barrett found a liking to speaking of her when drunk, often ending with laughter from sweeter memories. However, on occasion it would end in angry, justified tears. And now it is the third year and we still cannot stomach the thought but we cope.

The only difference is I cope alone.

Because I lost her- The only person I could possibly cope with.

I now understood her fear of being alone, of not ending with happiness.

Minutes flew past slowly before Tifa spoke again, "Live, so when you meet her again you can tell her about all the things you did. Live for her."

_"After we're done cleaning up and fighting... I think I wanna see the world and just take it in as I normal person." _

"I will never love another." I goddamn knew that. Yet, I was afraid. I also knew that Tifa knew this as well. I was so petrified by the thought that one day I would forget her. And then what would I have? At least now I have her memory. It was the only thing keeping me here, keeping me sane.

I could not lose her again.

Not twice.

"No one is asking you to do that." Worry escaped me at the sound of her voice, she understood. More so than she let on with words. It was the real reason Tifa had us meeting every Friday- on her favorite day. So we could never forget the hole.

I did not have to do this to remember.

She would kill me if she never found out I was repenting myself away in this place every morning.

I knew I had to leave but my heart ached at the mere thought.

I would never know what it would feel like to take her here. To see her actually smile at me from the seat across from me.

Seating here watching this ice cream melt will not change that fact. No matter how much I wished it could.

"Very well." I said and nodded towards Tifa. She gave me a small smile before looking down at the two ice creams. I did not think twice of it. I had someone I needed to see.

I exited the shop and broke my daily routine for the first time in three years.

I would never go back.

* * *

><p>I found myself gazing at the headstone and it confirmed the truth I have been trying to hide from for years. Her name craved into stone. It was more agonizing this time around. I had blocked out the burial and had not visited since. I did not think it would be so excruciating.<p>

I bent down on one knee to be leveled with the words on the stone. Somehow, I found the voice to speak through my constricted throat, "I know I should have visited sooner."

"I have been busy trying to live without you." I found no point in trying to lie and hide from her now, "It was much more difficult than I had originally anticipated."

It felt liberating to speak with her again.

I paused to think, to try to explain, or maybe to understand. I still could not catch my breath, let alone my thoughts.

"I am going to travel. I have not figured out where. Perhaps I will start here. Wutai is quite beautiful in the winter."

My chest tightened and my fingers brushed lightly over her name, "I have to move on. I understand that. Yet, I find that I cannot figure out how to do so. Nor can I find the desire to want to. You have left a mark on my life that refuses to fade."

"I am not sorry for that, I do not regret you." I was aware of the wetness running down my face. This was the first time I had shed tears for her. Anger was much simpler. An emotion my mind could easily wrap around after her abandonment. Yet, I knew the anger was more directed at my own foolishness rather than hers.

She was the best thing that happened in my miserable life and I willingly let her slip away from me. The thought of that made me desperately long to join her. However, Tifa was correct. She would never forgive me if I took my life or wasted it. There were still people who depended on me and I would not be so selfish to cause them pain. I done that to her and look were that left me. Alone, bitter, hateful, guilty, angry, and remorseful.

My mind was racing as I realized I had a few words I still owed her. She had been my only light, and she deserved to have the knowledge of that. I had denied her long enough.

"I am aware that this is late but I must tell you,"

I stood from the cold ground; her voice was ringing in my head. I could see her smile- practically hear her laugh. It was more than overwhelming. I closed my eyes and imagined her, but my mind would never be able to do her justice. She meant so much more than the words I would soon speak. Yet, I knew it was the simplest way to explain to her. Besides, they were the words she always wished to hear from me. Had I been more of a man, I would have spoken them sooner.

"I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi."

* * *

><p>This took so much longer to finish than I thought it would. The ending just wasn't cutting it for me, but after hundred rewrites I came up with this. Hopefully it doesn't seem weirdish and out of place.<p>

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! You guys are seriously amazing! I would really love to hear your thoughts on Vincent's POV too, since I never know if I do a good job at capturing his emotions correctly. He is super hard to write since I don't have anything in common with him. :]

Till next time,

Nami


End file.
